hellocharlottefandomcom-20200222-history
Memory Cube
The is an item that appears only in Hello Charlotte Episode 2. This item is obtained from Florence in the House's Library on Day 6. When it is used, the player is able to explore a corridor of rooms that all give bits and pieces of Bennett's past — recounted by Bennett himself — in sequence. Curiously, this item can never be used after the day it's obtained on; a message stating that it's for "home use only" will display on screen, even if the player attempts to use it while in Charlotte's home. Memory Fragments Side A 1 Bennett: The planet I was born on had two races living on it. Humans and overmen. We looked the same, yet our roles in society were completely different. I was born as a designer baby in the Laboratory of Human Resources. A B-type born to live on nutritional soap as a lab rat for testing cosmetics. All for the sole purpose of a sticker saying "Safe for skin! Approved by leading dermatologists!" on a tiny tube of cream. 2 2.1: A-types are the smart ones. They were fated to participate in intelligence tests, and, surprisingly, parapsychology. We had this Paul guy appearing on the TV all the time, predicting match results and making weather forecasts. He died of overworking. 2.2: B-types are good-looking and have good stamina. They're used in commercials, the movie industry and medical tests. 2.3: C-types are the living stock. They're used for mass-producing meat products and candles. Pieces of clothing, sometimes, but it's banned in most areas thanks to some activists. 2.4: D-types are the workforce. They're sent to the most dangerous places like nuclear stations, mineshafts and such. 2.5: Then, there are E-types, who are used as pets. 3 Bennett: In our department, a special achievement system was developed for us to stay motivated. We all collected MP, which stands for Motivation Points. MP could be traded for rewards, and eventually, a Promotion to a higher rank. The goals were simple. Tough One - "Smile when it hurts". 10 smiles out of 60 collected. Best Buddy - "If your friend is feeling ill, report immediately". 5 reports out of 10 collected. After somebody was reported, they never came back. I collected the most MP I could. I wanted to get out. Be among A-types. An the Promotion day came. When I moved to the other department, I didn't have to test cosmetics anymore. I was to become a test subject for medicine instead. To be purposefully injected with a skin disease and have all kinds of treatment tested on me. 4 Bennett: My hair fell out. It grew back. My bowels were full of ulcers after I took an experimental drug. They were restored. I vomited, and vomited, and vomited, all food turning sour in my mouth. It felt like my insides would come out through esophagus. Rinse and repeat. Rinse and repeat. Over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and and over and over and over and over and over and over and and over 5 Bennett: One day I was ' accidentally' infected with Eye Plague. An incureable illness that made eyes grow on both the skin and internal organs of the infected. Naturally, I was scheduled for disposal. I spent a month in isolation, thinking it was the happiest time in my life. The disposal day came. Side B 1 Bennett: A person in a lab coat came in, looking too young to be an executioner. Scientist: Hi there! Scientist: Nice to meet you. I'm Henry Huxley. Dr. Huxley: I know you're schenduled for disposal, which — by a lucky coincidence — is today! Dr. Huxley: But, it's been cancelled just an hour ago. Dr. Huxley: Just when I signed papers for your ownership. Dr. Huxley: Sounds better than dying, doesn't it? Bennett: I'd be rather dead, mr Huxley. Dr. Huxley: Ha-ha-ha! Is that sarcasm I'm hearing? Dr. Huxley: Ah yes, they must've stopped giving you intellect suppressants. For they are not cheap. Dr. Huxley: Would be such a waste to give them to a defective specimen, am I right? Bennett: ... Dr. Huxley: You know, I'm researching Eye Plague. Yes, yes, the uncurable Eye Plague! Dr. Huxley: Which I am going to cure. Dr. Huxley: And you, my dear, are going to become the face of my success. Dr. Huxley: You see, it's the first time a B-type got infected. You're too valuable of a material. Dr. Huxley: And it's a fact that your specimen are most beautiful of all types, as you're constantly used in commercials. Dr. Huxley: So it wouldn't be an exaggeration if I said that you were chosen for a pretty face. Dr. Huxley: And timing! Timing was also crucial! Dr. Huxley: Just recently I've realized that I have less than half a year to complete my thesis. Dr. Huxley: And that is a little troubling. Bennett: You madman. Dr. Huxley: Yes, I am! Dr. Huxley: Worry not. We'll become the stars of the modern time. Dr. Huxley: Science bless us! Bennett: That meeting marked the beginning of our alliance, and people started dying in the name of science. 2 Bennett: Huxley's utter lack of empathy for both overmen and men alike was the exact reason he was the most successful among his peers. He brought me different books. One of them was "Dummy's Guide to Cooking". A good part of it was dedicated to cooking meat. "If an animal dies in distress, its meat will be hard to chew," it said. Aside from regular intakes of soap, my diet consisted primarily of various greens and products high in protein — meat included. One day, I decided to ask. "What kind of meat is this?", I inquired of Huxley, who was vigorously waving his hands in the air. As I'd learned later, he was using a VR environment to work. "Of C-type of your kind, I believe.", he answered, not turning away from work. "The greatest delicacy of our time. Truly a feast of Gods." "Feel like vomiting yet?" he added, genuinely curious. "No." I took another bite. The meat was incredibly tough. 3 Bennett: Huxley brought me books and taught me reading and writing. He regularly tested my physical capabilities, so I was kept in good physical form. He talked too much. Spent more time with me than he should have. 4 Bennett: The day Henry Huxley cured Eye Plague was the day he told me to get into a body bag and declared me dead to the whole Scientist Society. "What's happening?" I asked. "We're leaving," was his short answer. As it turned out later, researching Eye Plague was just a facade. What Henry Huxley was actually testing were the capabilities of a human specimen. Only to confirm that men and overmen were no different from each other all along. As we boarded his spaceship, he began quickly explaining. That we are a threat to society. That he found a cure from Eye Plague long ago, and now he only used it an excuse for doing other projects. That we need to find a new home. 5 Bennett: We printed all the money we needed on the day we arrived in the House. And that's how we ended up living here. - MEMORY END - Gallery Map52_gnd0a.png|Memory Cube Side A. Map53_gnd0a.png|Memory Cube Side B. Map43_gnd0.png|Memory fragment room. Category:HC2 Items Category:Stuff Category:Reference Category:False Realm